Locations
This is a directional page to the various places in the universe. There are 4 known realms and all fall within the same universe, although through 4th dimensional bending these realms are not physically connected normally. Traversing the realms is only possible through magical portals or by being able to bend into the 4th dimension to step to the other realms. Only powerful Angels, Archangels or other divine beings have this power. the 4 realms are: * Gaia, 'or the Overworld. This is the 'normal world' in which humans reside. *'Fernum, or the Underworld. This is the realm where the deceased spirits of Gaia are sent to be processed back into elemental building blocks to sustain the infinite cycle of creation. Fernum is also the home of several Angels that help the master of the realm: the Archangel Azrael. Fernum is also a breeding ground for Demons. When the angels can not process a spirit they cast it from the pool of spirits and trap it in a celestial cage to let it rot and wither. These banished spirits often manifest themselves as demons. After the great magic war, the Styx fled into Fernum via captured Solonend portals. *'Inanis', or the Void. This Realm is filled with floating rocks in an endless black void. While the void is completely black, the realm is relatively well lit. This ambient light cannot be blocked and even within the floating rocks the light continues to illuminate. The rocks are completely sound absorben, so no sound ever echoes in this realm. merely being in the realm causes most beings to slowly go insane, and prolonged exposure often makes beings aggressiv, paranoid, delusional and even suicidal. Angels and Demons alike fear this realm and see it as the worst possible place ever created. After the great magic war, the Solonend fled into this realm and began colonising it. The exposure to this realm slowly withered the species into wraith like beings. *'Eden', or Heaven. Eden is the realm of the Divine, with many of the Angels and Creators living here. It is often described as paradise and the ultimate place. locations Gaia Gaia is the world created by the Creator of the same name, Gaia. The world is known for its extensive oceans, large landmasses and its inhabitants, most famously: Humans. World's Heart The World's Heart is a vulcano-like mountain, but it spews magic in the form of light into the air. It acts as a natural portal between Gaia and Fernum, through which Angels and spirits can travel. Once a deceased spirit crosses the World's Heart, it can no longer return to its body and be reanimated. The World's Heart also acts as the epicentre of magic. This makes the place quite important to all magically attuned beings. Laventhorpe Laventhorpe is one of the largest large coastal city of Oderia, and lies around the citadel-mansion of Pearlford. Pearlford is build in, against and on top of a large and steep hill rock formation. The city's economy runs on trade with other cities, its banks and its consumer product production. The city houses several important and well-respected libraries. Amen-Ra Amen-Ra was a large fortified city in the Unresting Desert, in the north-east of the island of Bemaarkin. The city lies against the Scorching Peaks mountain range. The city is famous for its enormous defensive structures like its Citadel and its extensive aqueduct infrastructure. A total of 7 aqueducts and waterways provide the city with an abundance of fresh water and is used to farm on the flood plains of the nearby river Staas. Large sections of the city are made from sandstone and stone mined in the direct vicinity. Other common buiding materials are wood, which is imported from nearby Kalmani and Dragonville. Amen-Ra houses the Palace of the Desert, a large palace where the Empire of the Rising Sun's King resides. This palace is considered to be the grandest and fairest of Imperial buildings in the world. Amen-Ra's Citadel is one of the best defended places in the known world, capable of withstanding an attack by several Dragons. Dragonville Dragonville was a town on the upwind side of the Scorching Peaks, which were mostly refered to as the Snowy Summits on this side. The town was connected to the eastern seas via the river Staas. Dragonville was a colony of Amen-Ra which was founded to claim the remains of the slain Elder Dragon Dieghia. After the corpse was picked clean to the bone, the town shifted to lumber-jacking and mining for its primary industries, providing raw materials for its protector Amen-Ra. Eventually, a large Solonend Portal was discovered in the hills surrounding the town. After the discovery of the two other realms, Fernum and Inanis, the town became extremely popular overnight. Many fortune seekers, mages, traders and other folk came rushing to Dragonville to explore the opportunities provided by this Portal. Kalmani Kalmani is a small city east of Laventhorpe. The town is well known for its lumber industry and mining network. This industry attracts many workers and traders from Laventhorpe. While Kalmani is officially independent, it heavily relies on trade with the Coalition of the western Sea and mostly sides with their side. Athorpel Arthorpel is a large city built into a meteor crater in the seas near Laventhorpe. The city has the largest docks in the known world and is famous for its maritime culture and economy. The craftsmen in Arthorpel are masters of utilising sea resources to make most wonderous products. The city is also a large producer of ships and boats. The city is allied with Laventhorpe, and together they are the most important memebers Coalition of the western Sea. Arthorpel is highly dependant on the mainland for natural resources like wood, stone and metals, but exports a lot of products back onto the mainland, like food, tools, ships and gems.